


And Crimson

by alilacrose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Choking, Dom!Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Force Choking (Star Wars), Glove Kink, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unconscious Sex, Unsafe Sex, Violent Sex, lots of blood, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilacrose/pseuds/alilacrose
Summary: You, an injured and idiotic TIE Fighter pilot, stumble into the nearest medbay without realizing that your luck was entirely against you. You could spend the whole of the afternoon arguing with a protocol droid and threatening to bleed out or- you could give in to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren's temptations. Is it really a surprise which one you chose?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	And Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my loves!
> 
> I've been reading a crazy amount of Kylo Ren smut recently so I thought it was finally time to try my hand at it. This isn't my first time writing smut overall buuuuut it is my first time in many years. I'm rusty but I know what I like.
> 
> As always I wanted to thank my wonderful editor (who also edits [Lady Snake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039159/chapters/60640144)), [Tori,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori8993) for staying up until an absolutely ungodly hour to write this with me. 
> 
> Please be advised that this is for an extremely specific audience. If you can't handle dubious consent, bloodplay, and rough sex, please do not read this.
> 
> One more thing, this was inspired by my favorite Kylo smut writer so big thanks to [Kassanovella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassanovella/works) for being so wonderful at writing filth. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Ally Rose

You were tired of getting hurt for no reason. Real tired of it. This time, it technically wasn’t even your fault. You were just trying to fix your own engine instead of waiting for someone else to do it. How hard could it possibly be to make the damn TIE fighter work again? You had put it in the ticket, waited long enough, and honestly, just did not want to wait anymore because evidently, every single engineer in the entire First Order was busy working on ships far more important than an expendable pilot’s rinky-dink fighter. 

You didn’t know why but you blamed Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. This had to be his fault. He probably destroyed his ship in a brash hissy fit and ordered someone to immediately fix it so that he could drive off on it in an angsty, dramatic rage. That meant a whole crew stopped what they were doing to make sure he didn’t turn them into a lightsaber kebab. Somedays, much like today, you wished he would skewer you with that thing. 

So, you shoved your hand into a tiny crevice that you couldn’t see into and after a few seconds of moving it around to feel like you were actually fixing it, something sharp poked and ripped right through your palm. The pain was immediate and you pulled your hand out as quickly as possible which only made it worse. Whatever had poked you had snagged your hand as you drew it back, leaving a nasty slice in addition to the already gushing hole in your palm. Blood pooled and dripped between your fingers and down your arm as you rushed to the nearest medbay. You felt nothing but throbbing as you did your best to stay calm. Not to mention, there was a huge chance you were going to have to be the one to clean the messy trail in the docking bay and hallways after you were all stitched up. That realization did nothing but make it worse. 

When you turned the corner into the bay and were met by a droid instead of an actual nurse, the last bit of composure left your body. What the hell do you even tell the damn thing? Sure, droids were as competent as anyone else here, maybe even more so, but the pain was pulling all of your focus and words seemed impossible to form.

You begin to list off your identification number and name, in that order, before trying to give some sort of information as to what the hell happened. You may have left the part out that you had no business shoving your hand anywhere near the engine of such intricate machinery. It would’ve been too ironic anyway since you were rambling to a  _ droid _ . 

You looked around the room as you talked. There were a bunch of cabinets, most likely filled with various equipment and supplies. In the far corner, you spotted a medical cot, and almost instantly the adrenaline wore off and all you could think about As you explained your injury, the droid cut you off.

“You are not authorized to use these facilities,” The droid informed you simply. You blinked rapidly at it. 

“I’m not  _ what?  _ This is a medbay! I’m injured so I’m here for assistance! I’m a pilot! I would think I would need to keep my hand so I can do my job. I am authorized to-”

“This medbay is restricted. Please report to a public facility to have your injuries assessed.”

“I am going to assess my bloody fist up your droid ass!” You shouted, unafraid of being heard. You were starting to see double and could barely keep yourself coherent but that wasn’t going to stop you from throwing empty threats. You stumbled forward, shaking your injured hand in the air. If the droid wasn’t going to help you, you would go through the cabinets yourself. How hard could it be to wrap up your hand? At least until you could get to the regular medbay. Shaking your hand probably wasn’t the best idea as it aggravated the wound causing more blood to fall. 

“Who’s this place restricted for anyway?!”

“The Supreme Leader,” The droid answered flatly and you very quickly retracted your hand. Hearing the title made you freeze and for a split second, your pain subsided due to pure dread. You really did not want to deal with him. That was very short-lived, however, considering your composure was quickly crumbling. No matter how much pain you were in and whatever his status was, Kylo Ren was not going to ruin yet another thing for you. 

“Well, fuck the Supreme Leader!” You tossed out carelessly. 

“Please report to a public facility to have your injuries assessed,” The droid repeated itself and you let out a frustrated huff as you turned around to hobble to a different medbay. Who knows, maybe you’d bleed out before you got there and your death could be on the Supreme Leader’s filthy conscience. 

“No.” A deep voice interrupted. “Let her stay. We wouldn’t want her to bleed out, now would we?”

You were frozen, but not because you wanted to be. Something was holding you in place. A tall figure stepped out from a hallway. You swore your heart stopped beating and you had no idea if that was from the blood loss or the fact that Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, adorned in his newly recreated helmet, made his way to you. You heard the droid scurry off but the only thing you could focus on was the man who was now stopped only inches from your face. You could smell the distinct smell of leather and crackling embers. Oof. It was dizzying. For some reason, you wanted to bask in it.

Great. The one person that could make this even more of a nightmare and he smelled fucking fantastic.

“Supreme Leader. I was just leaving,” You started, trying to keep your cool. He didn’t move a muscle but suddenly, your words caught in your throat. 

“Would you like it?” He asked, his words dripping out slowly like honey. At first, you were confused and entirely unsure of what he meant but he continued. 

“If your death was on my conscience? Would that make you feel…” His words trailed away as he reached up and traced your bottom lip with a gloved finger. “Better?” 

You bare your teeth and try, with all the rest of your might, to pull out of his invisible grasp. The Force was no longer pushing on your throat but your body was rendered useless. Maybe, he was going to be easy on you. 

“Answer when you are spoken to,” Kylo demands. His words sound even more daunting when they’re mangled by the mask. You swallow hard, trying to cycle air back to your lungs. 

“What do you expect me to say back to  _ that?”  _ You ask. Technically, it was an answer. Apparently, it wasn’t good enough because the pressure on your throat returned. It took several seconds for you to register that this time, his hand was squeezing against it instead. “It’s not about what I expect you to say. It’s about what you wanted to say.” 

“I don’t want to say anything. What I do want is medical attention,” You managed to sputter out but not without your words tripping over themselves like clumsy feet.

“Oh, you’ll get attention, all right,” He all but purred before releasing his grip on your neck. You sucked in all the air you could, unsure of when he was going to restrict you again. A wave of realization that you had control over your body hit you as you swayed side to side. Control was a strong word for your current state but if you focused enough, you could keep yourself somewhat steady. 

He leaned back a bit, looking at you up and down. Despite the mask hiding his face from you, you could feel his eyes staring straight into you. It was unnerving. You felt small, vulnerable. He very slowly raised his head as he took in your entire self. You couldn’t understand what he was so interested in, especially in your bloody state.

None of that mattered though because, within seconds, he picked you up under your arms, as if he was picking up a child having a tantrum, and tossed you onto the medical cot. You steadied yourself as best as you could by throwing your arms out but the impact of the fabric hitting your wound made you wince and hiss at the sting. And yet, you pushed it back into the cot in hopes that the pain would reignite your adrenaline. Honestly, Kylo Ren currently towering over you might be just enough to get your blood pumping. 

A cold laugh slipped through the helmet that sent chills down your spine. You looked up at him, trying to keep your eyes as open as possible but you could feel a pool of warmth start around your hand that made you nauseous. 

“How’s your hand?” He asked, fake generosity dripping from his words. You could feel his gaze burning into you, even through the damn mask. 

“I’m losing way too much blood,” You stated in a slur. He definitely knew that. He could tell by the way your skin had paled and the sweat that stuck your hair to your skin that you weren’t going to last much longer. He just wanted to have some fun before he made sure you got the care you needed.

“Is that so? Let me help,” He hummed as he was already hooking his fingers underneath his helmet and pulling it off. The screech of the air pouring out made you twitch but you stilled entirely when he lifted his head up and you truly got a good look at his face. 

This wasn’t the first time you had seen his face. There was that small period where he shattered his dumb helmet and tried to walk around with his head held high. Obviously, that didn’t last long and during that time, you only were able to catch glances. Sometimes, you purposely didn’t even look at his stupidly smug face.

Now, you couldn’t help but stare.

His pupils were blown but it only amplified the darkness surrounding him as his brows knit together in concentration. His jaw was taut and absolutely no expression showed on his face. It was terrifying to not know what he was feeling while you were acutely aware that your mind was a wide open door that he had no problem walking right through. Scattered freckles and the slightest stubble only added to how alluring he was. His slack facial structure, the way his skin seemed tanned under the medbay light, the way his hair fanned out and curled against his neck and face. He was breathtaking.

You were broken out of your wandering gaze by a sudden movement that reminded you of your pain once again. Kylo had picked up your hand in a swift, far-from-gentle motion and examined it closely. Blood, now starting to dry, covered every inch of it. His mouth opened slightly as he leaned in closer. What you didn’t expect was for him to pull it up towards his mouth and wrap his lips around your index finger. He hollowed out his cheeks and slowly pulled it in and out of his mouth. You struggled to keep silent but strangled noises of pain- or pleasure, you weren’t really sure at this point- slipped through. His eyes flicked up to yours. You weren’t able to look away and you knew for sure it was his doing. 

As if he couldn’t get any more devilish, Kylo pulled your finger out with a wet pop and smiled wickedly. It was absolutely harrowing and you tried not to let the pain from your hand distract you from loving it. 

“Supreme Leader I-” You tried telling him that you were very unsure as to how any of this nonsense was helping. You tried asking him to give you the actual medical assistance you needed. You tried and tried but the words escaped you as he pulled your hand even closer to his mouth. Your breath hitched in your throat as his tongue poked out and licked the corner of his lip before he began to lap at the wound. You hissed, instinctively retracting your hand but it was useless as he only moved with your motion and pushed his tongue against it. 

He worked intricately to make sure he tasted every bit of irony crimson. Your face twisted in pain, eyes screwed shut. An angry grunt of disapproval ripped from his throat and your eyes popped back open. 

_ What a bossy brat. _

The wet sensation immediately stopped as the thought entered your head. You let out a needy whine and furrowed your eyebrows together. 

“A brat?” Kylo questioned, tilting his head to one side as he pulled away. You swallowed hard. 

“I’m sorry, Supreme Leader.” Your words came out airy and light but you meant them as much as you could. A deep chuckle rumbled in Kylo’s chest as he slowly shook his head. 

“Oh Kitten, I’ll give you something to be sorry about.”

Kitten? Where the hell did he come up with that? You hardly had any time to think about it before you were forcibly pushed back onto the cot. The impact of your head hitting it made it bounce harshly and your vision doubled once again. Within seconds, Kylo came into focus as he hovered over you. Both of his hands went to work as one wrapped around your throat and the other grabbed both of your wrists and pinned your arms over your head. 

You couldn’t believe yourself. Your body was responding almost immediately despite your mind screaming at you to get the hell out of there. How did these simple touches turn you on so much? No one you had been with before had affected you this way. Hell, no one had made you feel this way even after you were finished. You couldn't help but wonder what else Kylo had planned. You argued with yourself briefly until your curiosity eventually got the best of you. You let out a dirty whimper and wriggled impatiently.

“Listen to yourself,” He chuckled lowly. “To think just a minute ago, you didn’t even want this. And now look at you. You know I can take whatever I want, right?” 

He removed his hand from against your wrists and allowed his fingers to trail down your arms. Despite the lack of his hold, you could still feel a pressure keeping your arms in place. The fabric from the glove tickled against your skin but the sensation still sent chills down your spine. You bit down hard on your lip to keep from making a fool out of yourself again as his trailing fingers made their way down to your breasts. You cursed the fact that you had to be a pilot that wore a damn jumpsuit. Of all things. A damn one piece that you barely managed to slip into every morning. 

That didn’t stop Kylo though. Air hit your lungs as the hand around your throat released. This time, his fingers didn’t dance against your uniform. Instead, his fist wrapped around the fabric in the direct middle of and pulled at it. It gave way immediately. Kylo grabbed onto it with his other hand and tore it the rest of the way, leaving your breasts entirely exposed. Who the hell wore bindings in a jumpsuit? You certainly didn’t. 

You whined at the feeling of cold air colliding against your skin. God, you wanted more. So much more. Your back arched slightly, greedily, in hopes of feeling anything new. As if Kylo knew of your hunger, which he most certainly did, he bent down and took one of your nipples in his mouth. He wasted no time as he used his tongue to circle around it, humming in satisfaction as it hardened. 

“More,” You demand in a whine.

“Oh Kitten, you shouldn’t have said that.” 

Before you could apologize or try to make up for it, Kylo was everywhere at once. His mouth was still at your chest, but you could feel lips at your neck. There was still pressure on your wrists but now your ankles were being held. Finger-like touches traveled up and down your arms and legs. Hands roughly gripped at your sides, definitely leaving bruises. 

As if you couldn’t get any more overwhelmed, Kylo removed his mouth from your breast and kissed you, roughly and unforgiving. He bit down on your lip and dragged it away with him before he pulled in and sucked on it. You gasped in a breath and he took your open mouth as an invitation to force his tongue in. There was no point in trying to fight the intrusion, he had complete control and you were turning into putty right in front of him, for him. You could faintly taste the copper on his tongue due to the blood he had sucked off your hand. 

He gripped your jaw and pulled you closer, though you didn’t think it was possible to get any closer than you already were. Your mouth was starting to hurt from his tight hold and his aggressive mouth, but you couldn't bring yourself to make him stop. His free hand crept up your arm until it got to your injured hand. He grasped your wrist and pulled it down, lower than you were expecting. 

He thrust your hand under the waistband of his pants, which you now realized weren’t his usual wear. These were looser, softer. Your hand reached his cock and you instinctively grabbed it. While he was only half-hard, you were still in awe of his size. He already was unlike anyone you had been with before but now, that was entirely solidified. He used his grip on your wrist to move your hand up and down slowly for guidance until you did it all on your own. 

A painful sting jolted you forward. You hadn’t realized that his previous tongue antics had forced the wound back open and your hand had begun to cover in a new layer of blood. With every jerk, more blood coated and slicked his cock. You hissed in pain as the movements irritated your hand and squeezed your eyes shut. Kylo slowly ceased his attack on your mouth and pulled his head back. He gripped your jaw tighter.

“No. Open your eyes,” He demanded. As soon as you did, he pulled your face down so your eyes would be met with the sight of where your hand was. “I don’t even have to force you. You’re doing this all on your own. Such a good girl.”

You let out a filthy moan at his words and quickened your pace, no longer caring about the pain that radiated from your wound. Or maybe, you were starting to enjoy the way it made your entire body tingle. He hissed at the new rhythm and thrusted into your movements to create even more friction. You smiled wickedly with newfound confidence and slowed down, just to see what it would do to him. 

Kylo growled in frustration, moved to rest his entire body over you, and completely smothered you. In one fluid motion, he reached down to pull off the rest of your jumpsuit. You lifted your hips in an attempt to help but he hardly needed it, already pulling it off your ankles and tossing it onto the floor. You shivered as soon as your skin was exposed. It felt good when it was only sections but now that you were entirely exposed to the cold, crisp air, you were overwhelmed by it. That hardly mattered though because Kylo’s warmth radiated off of him and teased you. 

He quickly removed your hand from his cock, and you whined at the loss of him. An invisible force put your arm back above your head where the other one still lay. He lifted himself up to his knees and started to undress. You watched him peel off each piece and attempted to keep your mouth from watering. 

“Touch yourself,” He ordered. 

“What?” You blinked up at him, his words not registering in your head. 

“Did I fucking stutter?” He snapped, causing you to hesitantly remove your uninjured hand from over your head and begin to slowly move it down your body. “No, Kitten. Your other hand.” 

Kylo was quick to correct you. You nodded in response and switched the positions of your hands. You slowly brought the right hand to your center. At the touch, your wound slightly stung, but that didn’t stop you from continuing. You ran a finger along your slit, dipping in lightly. Kylo groaned at how wet you were for him. You gently slid in one finger, testing yourself, before adding a second finger. You would have added a third but honestly, you were getting impatient. You started up a steady rhythm, slowly fucking yourself with your hand until you began to writhe underneath him. You were bleeding again but you didn’t really care anymore. You couldn’t help but run your blood all over your cunt. 

“Good girl,” Kylo hummed. You hadn’t realized he was now fully undressed and leaning back, leisurely watching you while lazily pulling at his cock. You mewled in response, rocking your hips to meet your own pace. 

The noise ignited a fire in his eyes and suddenly, you felt a new sensation against your clit. Your eyes darted to his hands, unsure of where the pressure was coming from. The unknown source swirled around your sensitive bud, causing your eyes to roll back and your legs to quiver. 

“Kylo,” You moaned. He scoffed at the name and the sensation against your clip stopped as he leaned in close to you.

“Did I say you could call me that?” His question came out in a graveled whisper and you shook your head quickly. You didn’t dare to slow down your pace as you slid your blood-covered fingers in and out of your pussy. 

“N-no, Supreme Leader!” You stuttered in a squeak. 

“That’s right.” 

A squeal left your mouth as you were harshly flipped over. Kylo lay over you and ran his hand up through your hair before grasping at the roots. He pulled up your face and put his lips against your ear. 

“This is where the fun begins,” he growled before sucking on your lobe. The noise that came out of you was inhuman. He pushed your face back down and moved his hands to grab your hips. He pulled up until you were on your knees, your elbows in front of you for stability. He trailed one hand up your spine, pushing you down slightly to make sure your back arched for him. His hips met your ass as he leaned forward, the hand on your back holding most of his weight. His hand stopped at your neck, and he kept it there. 

He shoved one finger in you without warning, earning a shocked gasp for breath from you. He pumped it a couple of times before adding a second. You were fine until the third was added. He was stretching you beyond belief. It was pleasurably painful. You rocked back into his hand, wanting more. You let out a moan and he pushed your face deeper into the cot. 

“Quiet, Kitten.” He shifted the hand on your neck to put his finger in your mouth. “Suck.”

You immediately closed your mouth around his finger, sucking and rolling your tongue around it. Kylo let out a soft groan at the feeling. He couldn’t wait to feel that on his cock. 

He pulled his fingers out of you and watched you clench around nothing. Before you could complain about the emptiness, he shoved his cock into you. It knocked the breath out of you. You knew he was big, you had seen it when you were jerking him off. You were expecting to feel stretched out, but this was mind-blowing. The burning sensation made you feel alive, all of your nerve endings were on high alert. He held himself still, wanting you to feel how he filled you up. You sucked hard on his finger before letting it sit in your mouth. He could hear you silently trying to catch a breath, and he smirked. 

He nudged forward a little and leaned back down over you. His hot breath fanned over the side of your face. 

“What was it that you said to the droid? Fuck the Supreme Leader?” He crooned. “You’re gonna fuck me all right. I’m going to use this pretty cunt so good, you’ll be finding any excuse to see me again and beg for this cock.”

You tightened around him, causing a quick hiss to escape his lips. He pulled his hand away from your mouth and placed it and his other at your hips. He pulled you back towards him, slowly rocking the two of you. That little bit was enough to have you lie there helpless in pleasure. That is, until he removed himself almost completely. 

“Please-” You had started to beg. He quickly pounded back in, thrusting as deep into you as he could. Your arms went out as you grasped the sides of the cot, knuckles white. He repeated his actions, each time hitting your sweet spot. Your eyes had once again rolled back and your mouth hung open. You couldn’t focus on anything but the feeling of him inside of you and the sound of his hips hitting your ass. The pleasure was so much more than you had bargained for. No one had ever fucked you this good before.   
“Have you ever been stuffed this full before, Kitten?” It was like he read your mind. “You like feeling me, don’t you? Like feeling my cock inside of you.” 

Suddenly, he paused for a bit. He pushed down on your hips until you were flat against the cot. It pushed up against your clit slightly and you couldn’t help but grind against it. Kylo grabbed your calves and pushed them outward, spreading you out so he could see. 

“Such a pretty little cunt. So wet for me. You should see yourself, Kitten. All wet and bloody, just for me.” 

“All for you, Supreme Leader.” You clenched around the head of his cock, hoping he would fill you up again soon. 

He pushed against your knees, up until your legs were folded against your sides, spreading you out even further. You could feel the cool air and it made you needy. You needed him and you needed him now. He put his hand on you, running his fingers along your slit. He spread your center open a little, and groaned at the sight. The blood from your hand was still mixing with your juices and he wanted so badly to taste you and ruin you with just his mouth. That would have to wait for another time. He raised his hand before slamming it down on you. 

Your whole body clenched at the sting. You couldn’t believe he had actually slapped your cunt, but it wasn’t painful. You moaned for more, despite the fact that tears were threatening to surface. You hadn’t known pain could feel so good. 

You were expecting another slap as he retracted his hand but instead, Kylo entered you again. His thrusts were quicker this time. His weight was entirely on you, your whole body moving with him. Your nipples rubbed against the cot, adding to your stimulation. 

He moved a hand under you, placing his palm against your stomach. He pushed against it, feeling the head of his cock with every thrust. As soon as you realized, you let out a cry. 

“Do you feel that, Kitten? Feel me filling you up? I’ve never fucked such a pretty cunt like this before. You’ve been such a good girl, taking me so well. You’ll be thinking about this for days.” He moaned loudly and you swore you were floating, that this was the absolute peak of the pleasure. You were wrong. 

Something nudged its way to your clit. It pushed and pulled at it, rolling it as two fingers would. But that was impossible, Kylo’s hands were still pulling on your hips. It was then that it dawned on you: the fucker had been using the Force for all the extra pleasures. Of course, he was.

The overstimulation was getting to you. A couple of tears leaked out as Kylo continued to use your body however he pleased. Despite it, you couldn’t tell him to stop. You cried out at a particularly hard pull. The pain was intoxicating. 

You noticed one of Kylo’s hands slowly move down to your ass. He grabbed at the flesh, roughly kneading it. His other joined, grasping the other cheek and giving it the same treatment. As he moved his hands, he slowly spread them apart, revealing your tight asshole. Keeping you spread, he carefully moved one hand towards it so as not to alarm you. At the slightest touch from his thumb, you flinched away. 

“Supreme Leader, please no-” You begged. You had never done this before. 

“Shh, Kitten. Do you trust me?” He looked at you expectantly. As soon as he saw your little nod, he put his thumb right back at your rim. He slowly eased it in, stretching you around his thick finger. He moaned as he watched you take it and his cock at the same time. You were such a good girl for him.

As he thrust into you, the Force would pull at your bud and his thumb would nudge slightly in your asshole. The amount of pleasure you were feeling was immeasurable. Never had you imagined it could feel so good being used. 

“Oh, Supreme Leader!” You cried out, wriggling and rocking your body to do anything you could for more pleasure. “You make me feel so good. Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

The last thing you could remember was a dark, rough chuckle rumbling in his chest and pressure at your throat. It only heightened the experience further. It squeezed harder than it had anytime before. Your already pale skin had begun to fade into a deadly shade and you gasped for breath in a panic. It was rendered useless as Kylo only used it as more reason to restrict your airflow even more. You didn’t remember passing out. You didn’t even remember how it ended. 

Kylo used your body to its fullest, even after you had lost consciousness. He didn’t really care. He needed to be satisfied and you were asking for it. He’d just have to force you to stay awake next time. Your body, limp and absolutely used to its limit, gave way with every thrust. You were a fucking ragdoll and he loved it. 

His thrusts got sloppier as he reached his high. He didn’t hesitate to moan loudly and kneed his nails into your skin, satisfied that you were going to be covered in bruises and marks from him. You were going to be reminded of this moment no matter what. He finished inside of you with a filthy and unrestrained growl, knowing you weren’t able to protest and beg him to cum somewhere else. There was still blood on you from earlier, and seeing it mix with his cum as it leaked out of you almost made him hard again. He used his fingers to push it back into you and closed your legs to attempt to hold it all. The thought of you waking up and feeling his cum inside of you made him want to slam inside of you again but he refrained, simply because he wasn’t sure he could go again without entirely breaking you. 

After using your jumpsuit to wipe himself off, he got dressed and made himself look slightly more presentable, even though he didn’t really care if anyone saw his current state. Blood was evident on his gloves, body, and face. It had splattered and painted the long, skinny digits of leather. A small bit of it had dried against his lip and he licked at it, humming at the taste. He signaled the medical droid over and it scurried up to him quickly.

“Make sure she’s taken care of,” He ordered in a grunt.

“Of course, Supreme Leader.”

He went back to your side and gently touched your lips with his fingers. His eyes trailed over you, taking in your disheveled and sickly state. He traced your used, red, and irritated bottom lip in awe. Despite being asleep, you subconsciously open your mouth, ready for whatever was intruding. Even in your sleep, you wanted him. He pulled back with an evil smirk and walked away. 


End file.
